As signal speeds increase, the phenomenon of skew is becoming a more important printed circuit board design consideration. One approach to skew mitigation includes the use of spread glass, where pitch between glass fiber bundles of a glass cloth is reduced, which may mitigate the skew problem. As another example, rotating an image (e.g., by 10 degrees) may offset skew to a certain extent, but at the cost of using more area.